Surprise!
by xxkatrina
Summary: Angela hears Brennan and Booth doing something crazy inside of her office and is surprised at what she eavesdrops on! [Oneshot] [BxB centered]


**Author's Note:** Rated T just for safety, 'kay? I know you're going to kill me by the end of this little fic... Enjoy!

**Surprise!**

"Booth?" Brennan asked, startled. She looked up at him and what he had brought in her office.

"Surprise, surprise!" he said, smiling cheerfully. He kicked the door closed behind him with his foot, wanting privacy. "You are really going to like this. I know you will."

Meanwhile, Angela watched the front of the door to Brennan's office as she wondered what was going on in there. She quickly grabbed the first stack of papers in sight and nonchalantly made her way to the doorway, resting against its frame. Inside she could hear Booth's laughter, and to her surprise, Brennan's laughter too.

"I'm not!" she heard Brennan say. She sounded as if she was arguing in a playful way. "I'm working, Booth. I don't have time for any of this!"

"Aw, c'mon, you promised me that you were going to go through with this," Booth protested, "whether you want to or not. Please! It'll make my day, and yours."

Angela frowned, deep in thought. She could feel people staring at her with quizical looks, so she continued to peer through the random papers she had picked off of the table. Hopefully no one needed them urgently at the moment. That wouldn't be good.

"Oh my God, Booth, it's huge!" Brennan cried, gasping. Angela was practically dying to know what was going on inside that office. "I didn't even know they could be so big! And just for me...?"

"Yup, I had it all ready for you too," Booth said. Angela couldn't see him, but she knew he had one of those disarming grins on.

"Well...what do you want me to do?" Brennan asked. She sounded lost, as usual. But for once, Booth didn't seem bothered.

"You mean you've been waiting for this moment this whole time and you don't even know what you're going to do?" Booth asked, chuckling.

"Well, it's not like I've ever done this before..."

Angela's breathing quickened. What the hell were they doing in there? And why wasn't she informed of any of this? She was so deep in thought that she was completely unaware of what had gone on that day. She looked up, gazing at the room, and thankfully no one was staring at her anymore.

"I am not licking that," Brennan snarled. Angela could hear a hint of happiness in her voice. "That is vile and totally barbaric! What makes you think you have the right to come into my office and want to shove that thing in my face?"

"Well, I'd be enjoying it just as much as you would," Booth said matter-of-factly. "Well, okay, I admit it; you wouldn't enjoy it as much as me, but it's because I'd have a perfect view of you."

"Stop being illogical and get that out of my face before I slap you or bore you with my analyzation of this whole concept," Brennan said. There was a minute of silence, and as much as Angela wanted to, she could not barge into that room and see what was going on. She would definitely never see the light of day again.

"Why is it yellow?" she heard Brennan ask.

"What?" Booth said, confused.

"That," Brennan said slowly. "It's yellow. Is it supposed to be yellow?"

"Um, I don't think so," Booth said hesitantly.

"Oh, well, it's good," Brennan said. Angela could tell she was smiling. "It's really sweet."

"See?" Booth asked. "I knew you would like it." Another pause. "C'mon, lick all of it off!" Booth laughed and Angela's stomach lurched with curiousity.

"Booth, you know me better than that," Brennan said. From her voice, it sounded as if she had just rolled her eyes at him. "I am not doing that. You already forced me to do all of this and now you want me to do even more, just for your entertainment and pleasure! I don't even know why this amuses you so much."

Booth laughed again. "Trust me, it entertains me a lot. I've never seen you like this before."

There was another pause of silence again, when suddenly Angela heard a gasp come from Brennan's mouth. "Seeley Booth!" Brennan cried. "I will kill you! How dare you put that all over my face!" She heard a grunt of dissaproval. "This is not how I imagined this to go."

"Oh, so you imagined this happening already?" Booth asked, his implications falling over the edge. Brennan seemed to have caught it, however, and so she snorted a laugh in response.

"Actually, yes, I did, and in my mind I would be the one doing that to you," she said defensively.

"My, my, Bones, I can just never tell what surprises you have in store," Booth chuckled.

"Here, help me clean all of this up before someone comes in here," Brennan sighed. Then Angela decided she couldn't take it anymore. She just thought that she would give them some random excuse if they asked why she was there. She put her hand on the doorknob, inhaled deeply, and pushed open the door. Brennan was sitting on the sofa opposite Booth, and in between them sat a large, white birthday cake with a yellow filling. Brennan had frosting all over her face, and there was a look of amusement in Booth's eyes. In Booth's left hand was a messy slice of cake on a small paper plate. He must have thrown it in her face.

"Yes, can I help you, Angela?" he smiled, licking frosting off of the tips of his fingers.

"Oh, no, I was just checking in on you," she said. Then Angela looked over at Brennan and smiled. "My present is in my office, sweetie. I'll be right back and get it. Happy birthday!"

Angela closed the door, sighing as she leaned against it, thankful for so many reasons. She laughed at herself as she walked away, shaking her head. How could she ever think such a thing...? It was her best friend's birthday! How could she forget?


End file.
